It has been shown in prior art to provide pivotally actuated mounting arrangements to force various types of belt cleaner blades into engagement with a moving conveyor belt. All of the conveyor belt cleaning blades of the prior art teach a flat blade being rotated from a pivot point into engagement with the belt, as the blade wears the angle that the blade(s) contacts the conveyor belt will change and therefore, the performance of the cleaning action will change. Additionally, the belt cleaner blade(s) tend to have erratic cleaning effect due to belt cupping (The tendency of the edges of the conveyor belt to turn downward along the longitudinal axis of the conveyor). On cleaning units with multiple blades having multiple support arms there is a tendency for material to build-up on the arms causing decreasing effectiveness of the belt cleaner.
In the present invention an arc is provided in the blade and the pivotal mounting arrangement is positioned at the center of the blade arc, as the blade is rotated into engagement with the conveyor belt the angle between the tangent to the blade arc and the conveyor belt will remain constant as the cleaner blade wears.
By providing a second arc with the same center point to form the back side of the blade the area of the blade in contact with the belt will be the same throughout the life of the belt cleaner blade.
The constant angle of attack and the constant cross-sectional area are important in maintaining consistency in cleaning.
A pressure roller is provided to flatten the belt in the area where the belt cleaner blade is located.